poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cliffjumper and Arcee/Cliffjumper's death
This is how Cliffjumper and Arcee are introduced and Cliffjumper gets killed in episode 1 of Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime. the purple clouds, the warm golden glow of sunrise. A red muscle car with horns on it's bonnet races down a dirt road. This is the Autobot Cliffjumper Cliffjumper: So, there I was, keeping a watchful eye. When all of sudden, out of nowhere, the cops come along. And then it hits me. I'm illegaly parked. is motorcyle Autobot Arcee Arcee: Another parking ticket? Cliffjumper: No, better. A metal wheel clap. Arcee: They're meant to be impossible to remove. Cliffjumper: Bingo. So, I let the cops do their thing, then I let them get all the way up the street. And then, BAM! I kick off the clamp. They couldn't believe their eyes. Arcee: Some things never change. Cliffjumper: Well, you know me, Arcee. Mess with Cliffjumper... Arcee: ...And you get the horns. Cliffjumper: You know, patrolling for Energon here in Dullsville gets a good kick...something Arcee, I think I got something. Arcee: Do you require backup? Cliffjumper: Do I ever need backup? then turns to an Energon field and transforms Cliffjumper: Arcee, I just stumbled across a huge Energon field. Nemesis appears Arcee: COMM system Cliff, what's going on? Cliffjumper:Uh, Arcee, about that backup. plays ends then see Vehicons come out and attack Cliff Cliffjumper: Decepticons! a magic ball missed Cliffjumper Cliffjumper: What the?!looks in the direction it came Evil Ryan: Hello, Bot. pendant glows orange Evil Ryan, Bertram and Evil Anna come out Cliffjumper: You three?! a long fight, they capture him Arcee:Comm Optimus, do you read me over? Optimus Prime: Yes, Arcee. What is the matter? Arcee: Cliffjumper isn't responding. He may need back up. Optimus Prime: I'll get the others. on the Nemesis, Starscream glares at the burnt out crater Ryvine Sparkle: Starscream. What's going on down there? Starscream: Those idiots just destroyed the Energon field. Optimus Optimus Prime: Ratchet get the other Auobots. Cliffjumper may be in trouble. see Ratchet driving Ratchet: Optimus, the Autobots are scattered across the world. Optimus Prime: Use the groundbridge. We must rescue Cliffjumper. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Arcee! Get to the groundbridge. the Nemesis Ryvine Sparkle: Master Xehanort. When did Bertram be able to talk? Master Xehanort: It's a long story. Vehicon: Commander Starscream, we have the Autobot. Ryvine Sparkle: Perfect. Let Bertram to talk to the bot. Cliffjumper: I'm not talking. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, Cliff. I want you to tell us. Cliffjumper: Not talking.to zip his lips Bertram T. Monkey: You better start telling us.his Keyblade Or you will be exterminated! sighs and shakes his head for no Bertram T. Monkey: Very well. and kills him the Nemesis leaves, a ground bridge opens and Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Optimus jump out that nothing was there, they lowered their weapons Optimus Prime: Autobots, find Cliffjumper. Arcee finds one of Cliff's horns Arcee: Ratchet, can you identify this? Ratchet:it It's one of Cliff's. looks around Ratchet: I'm also picking up traces of magic. Arcee: Magic? Ratchet: It is complicated.. looks at the dot disappearing Ratchet: Cliffjumper's life signature just gone offline. (later that day, the Autobots are having a memorial for Cliff) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan